Snowy Duel
by sgttashigi
Summary: Tashigi tracks Zoro to an icy land. She tells herself that this time she will bring him in. Then why is she waking up in his arms!
1. Snowy Duel: part one

Disclaimer: One Piece and its characters _do not_ belong to me (i'm not that cool)

Note: This is my first Fanfic. Please read and review with likes, dislikes and may be some writing tips.

* * *

**Snowy Duel**

Tashigi awoke with the feeling of cold leaving her flesh and heat slowly caressing her body from the outside in. She didn't know where she was or how she had gotten there. Slowly she opened her eyes to find herself face to face with none other than Roronoa Zoro!

"_H-how did this- Why am I-_," She couldn't think straight each question she thought was interrupted by another in her mind.

Tashigi wanted to leap away from the pirate swordsmen but realized she was being held close to him with force! Not much force, but something was defiantly keeping her in place. She turned her head ever so slightly as to not disturb Roronoa who had been sleeping and still was.

"_His arms!_" Tashigi asked herself in frustration. " _How did I end up in the arms of the bounty hunter turned pirate, Roronoa Zoro_?"

Finally it came back to her. She had followed him on her own to keep the oath she had made to herself, to remove all the named swords form the possession of evil people.

Her search lead her to an ice country in the south called Winderkil. It had very few if any cities or towns inland. The largest populated area of Winderkil was Pearl Port, named for two things; the color the land retained year round and for the oyster farms they were able to keep in such a cold clement. That's where she decided to start looking and asking questions. 

First the loan marine went to the local and only pub around and started to ask about a tall man with green hair. No one seemed to have any information to share with her. Tashigi then headed out on foot to find out if there was an arms repair in the port town. Maybe she could get some answers there!

Heading out Tashigi put on her purple and pink stripped snowcap, her trademark blue jacket with white fur trim, and a white scarf that had the marine logo on one end.

She began walking close to sundown. She thought that if she couldn't find any trace of Roronoa then she would go to an inn she had seen upon arrival to Pearl Port. This made her think about what a downer it would be to have come so far and not catch the legendary Roronoa Zoro.

A cold wind blew and she clutched Shigure close to her body. Once the wind died down she looked up to see the sun set over a vast plan of snow and ice. The colors of the sun reflected upon the ice and it seemed that the earth and sky became one for a brief moment.

She was taken back by the breathtaking scene and waited for the sun to vanish under the horizon line. Tashigi watched and became so intrested in the setting sun she almost for got that with night coming that the land of Winderkil would only get colder. Letting out an exhausted sigh, Tashigi turned to head back to the inn.

That's when she heard a shop bell ring. Not that she thought about it to much she was busy looking at her feet wondering weather to head home, back to Smoke and the marine base, or continue her search.

Her thoughts were interrupted but two voices she was coming closer to as she walked.

"Thanks for the help old man."

"Don't mention it lad, I still don't know how you could have gotten separated from your crew and end up her of all places," the old man laugh.

" Yeah! Yeah!" The younger voice sounded condescendingly.

"_Hmm something about that voice sounds familiar,_" She thought, but it wasn't her place to be noise.

The old man's voice continued as Tashigi passed the conversation. "Let me ask you some thing lad. Why is it you have three swords?"

"_Three Swords!_" Tashigi's eyes went wide as she clutched Shigure in her hand and turned on her heal to face the two men.

Ther before her was Zoro. She had finally tracked him down. He was still in the middle of having a conversation with an old man that ran the small shop when Tashigi finally spoke.

" Roronoa Zoro!"

At the sound of that Zoro froze up like a child being scolded by their mother who was using their full name. He turned his head cautiously towards the voice of a female he didn't think he wanted to see again. "_What's she doing here_?"

" I'm placing you under arrest!"

"_That answers that_."

"Come quietly or fight me, its your choice!"

Zoro shrugged and crossed his arms, "Sorry but I have to decline. I have things to do."

"So then we fight!" Tashigi said unsheathing Shigure.

" There is no way I'm fighting you!"

" You've been warned now draw your swords!" She barked putting herself in a ready stance.

Zoro placed his hand right hand on the hilt of a white-sheathed sword. " _Just like with Kuina, one of us was always stubborn." _He too took a stance that looked to be in a ready to fight position, but instead of drawling and heading in for an attack Zoro swiftly turned and began to flee Pearl Port.

Tashigi didn't waste any time she followed quickly after Zoro. It was getting dark so he couldn't get to far and there was no cover anywhere on the icy wasteland of Winderkil, and Zoro was heading away from the town!

"_I'll catch him this time_," Tashigi told herself.

After running for what seemed an hour or so Zoro stopped and out of breathe. " I… must have… lost her… by now," He gasped out loud.

"Don't get ….to cocky… Ro… ro… noa." Zoro turned to find Tashigi close behind him she too was short of breathe. Zoro faced Tashigi. He was hunched over with his hands on his knees. Tashigi became worn out to the point she was propping herself up with Shigure. "Now…fight… me… Zoro."

The green haired man didn't know what to do. Maybe if he just beat her really quick she would give up for now and he could worry about finding his way back to Pearl Port.

"Fine Have it your way," Zoro said as he took up one of his named swords in to his right hand.

* * *

Well what do you think! Let me know if you would like me to post the next part. Its almost done!

R+R please.


	2. Snowy Duel: part two

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters or one piece. Ta da!

* * *

Snowy Duel: part 2

* * *

The cold night of air of snowy Winderkil was harsh and windy as the swordsman and swordswoman faced off. Tashigi was the first to make a move attacking with her sword drawn above her head.

Her blow was intercepted by Zoro's blade held in an arched guard stance just over his head with his arms squared off with his muscular shoulders.

The next attack was again made by Tashigi, and the next and the next. "_What is he doing_?" She started to realize that he was avoiding making any tactical advances. "_Is he toying with me_?" Tashigi had no time to answer herself. While she had been thinking Zoro had taken advantage of her wondering mind by stabbing Wadou Ichimonji's blade into the ice of the frozen terrain they where fighting on. The sword made a few long cracks and caused some shifting in the ice. Zoro then passed closely by Tashigi as she came down in a full force cut. Then before she could turn and slash at him again the green haired man threw his arms down her shoulders attempting to trap the Marine's arms to her side and prevent her from coming at him again. "_He IS toying with me_!" Knowing that there was no way to cut at Zoro now, Tashigi, reversed her hold on the swords hilt and used the force that Zoro was applying to her arms to send the blade stabbing downward into the ice. On impact the ice cracked and shifted once again. 

She then turned the sword making the cracks in the ice deeper and longer than they had been. Zoro felt the ice shift as pieces of ground started to break away from each other. He released Tashigi and went to reclaim his sword. Tashigi did the same once free of Zoro's grasp. Knowing he wouldn't give up Wadou Ichimonji to anyone, or anything with out a fight. Tashigi had used the moving terrain as a distraction to remove the wanted villain from her. "Now Zoro," She yelled, " Your mine!"

Tashigi ran at Zoro a crossed the frozen platforms with waster sloshing and readjusting the ice with every step she took. Zoro copied the actions of his attacker and the met katanas clashing. As the stood locked in a battle of strength the ice directly below them cracked causing both Tashigi and Zoro to fall into the icy water. Zoro went under but emerged soon after. Looking about as he climbed out of the water searching for his pursuer. Zoro saw the girl's sword and next to it was a hand gloved in lavender that was slowly slipping away into the dark waters below the ice country.

Not even thinking Zoro made his way to that hand and grasped it lifting a still body from the water. He noticed that there was a stream of blood down the side of her face. " _She must have gotten cut when she fell_. _I should get her back to Pearl Port._" Zoro told himself as he hoisted Tashigi on to his back and linking his arms under her legs.

Zoro traveled with a quickened pace back to Pearl Port once he arrived It had been some time since the sun had set, so Zoro went to the only person he knew in the town.

"Old man!" Zoro raised his voice. He arrived out side the shop in Pearl and was kicking the door. " Hey! Old Man! I need help!"

The elderly shopkeeper came to the door. He had already closed the shop for the night but when he saw Zoro with an unconscious girl on his back the shopkeeper quickly unlocked his door and let the two in.

Zoro looked over his shoulder at Tashigi in surprise. "_Would she really risk her life to bring in one man?_" He shook his head, _" No time for questions."_

"Is there a place we can stay?" Zoro asked knowing that the inn was closed at such a late hour.

The man nodded, "There is a spare room just upstairs. You and your girlfriend can have that." The man smiled.

One of Zoro's eyes half twitched at the old man's second comment.

"She's not my -"

"There are some extra changes of clothes in the dresser in the spare room. Just help yourselves." The man smiled, " It's the least I can do for all the assistance you gave this village."

Zoro nodded his thanks and headed up the wooden staircase. Once in the room he looked about for the dresser, which was easily found to the right of the entryway.

Tashigi had been shivering with cold and Zoro knew what he had to do. "First we need to get you out of these wet clothes." He didn't think too much of what he just said until what the old man had said replayed in his head. _" Girlfriend!" _He thought with a sour look on his face. "You would rather kill me and kiss me" Zoro whispered to the unconscious Tashigi in a some what sarcastic tone, "Well then I guess if your going to kill me this will give you a reason," and with that he began to strip the Marine of her clothes.

* * *

A/n: Hope you are all enjoying this so far. So this is the part where i request that you R&R. So if you dont mind let me know what you think. It cam be about what you want to see happen, my writing style, pros or cons. I wanna know


	3. Snowy Duel: part three

**A/N: **This might seem slightly ooc.

**Disclaimer:** Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece. I just like writing about it. Hugs to Oda!

**_To the readers:_**

**KarinAoi** Thank you for reading. I'm glad your enjoying Snowy Duel.  
**Anna Sparrow**and **Psyprass**: Thank you for you honesty in the reviews. Hopfully i will improve my grammer, spelling, and writing as i continue with this story and others.  
**Angie-chan**: Thanks for taking the time to read  
**Lady Aisu**: Much Thanks.  
**gothywolfie**: Well keep reading maybe i can write inmore stripping XD  
**bee rivers** : I kinda took inspiration for this chapter from Hana Yori Dango. But just for the "stripping" part. XD

_

* * *

_

**Snowy Duel **

**part 3**

_

* * *

Tashigi awoke with the feeling of cold leaving her flesh and heat slowly caressing her body from the outside in. She didn't know where she was or how she had gotten there. Slowly she opened her eyes to find herself face to face with none other than Roronoa Zoro!_

"Yes I remember now." She said just below a whisper.

At that moment, the swordsmen who had been holding her, shifted in his sleep. He seemed to be resting uneasy. Then Tashigi heard him mumble in his sleep, "Kuina…"

"_Kuina? Who's that?" _Tashigi had to pause. Why was she interested in this 'Kuina' all of a sudden? And why did she even notice Zoro's restless sleep?

Slowly the Marine wiggled her way from Zoro's grasp and sat at the edge of the bed. She couldn't stop asking herself questions that she didn't know the answers too. _"Grrrr this is starting to annoy me!"_ She said inwardly stuffing her hands in to her Asian blue-black hair.

She deiced to look about the room. Maybe for answers. Maybe for escape. She didn't quite know herself. The girl let her deep blue eyes wander the room looking from the wooded floors to the ceiling.

Tashigi caught sight of a full-length mirror. In it she saw herself wearing a flannel button down shirt that hung to her knees. The sleeves of the cream colored shirt were so long they devoured her arms and hands. Rolling them up Tashigi started to think of how to deal with the idea of waking up next to _"That pirate."_ She raked her fingers through her hair and started looking at the room through the reflection of the mirror. Slowly her eyes shifted to a corner of the room where she saw Zoro's three legendary swords: Wadou Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu,andYubashiri along with Shigure!

Mystified by the swords that she arose from the bed and walked over to where all four rested. _"I just want to try one."_ She thought reaching out her hand past her own sword and grasping Wadou Ichimonji.

Suddenly Tashigi felt a shadow loom over her and a tight grip on the wrist of her out reached hand. The navy haired girl turned to find herself once again in the grasp of Roronoa Zoro!

"What are you doing?" His voice seemed to hiss at her.

Tashigi was somewhat afraid to face him, but somehow mustered the strength, will and courage to do so. " I-I'm sorry," She swallowed hard on her words. "I was only-"

"Going to take it!" The green haired man asked accusingly.

Tashigi stood silent shifting her gaze from the katana to the face of Roronoa Zoro. He in turn shot a glaring look at the Marine.

Zoro kept his eyes locked with Tashigi's, that is, until he saw Kuina's face appear. Tashigi had not been wearing her glasses, and to Zoro that made her look more like Kuina than ever. _"Damn,"_ he thought._ "Why does she have to look at me like that?" _

Turning his head to the right. Allowing himself to look out a window and not at Tashigi, Zoro released his grip on her and dropped his and to his side.

Looking at this as an opportunity, Tashigi drew out the blade from its saya. Using Wadou Ichimonji in a downward strike from above her head to the shoulder- neck region of Zoro's body. However as she made her attack at him she froze up and stopped a centimeter above his tan flesh.

The expression on the face of Roronoa Zoro did not change from when he turned to the window. It was as if nothing had been happening. _"What man stands there and will take a hit from his own sword?"_ Tashigi wondered as the two of them stood in silence.

Finally his voice broke the silence between them. "Why didn't you finish the attack?" He asked with his voice still unmoving. " You could have killed me, taken my swords, and rid the world of another pirate. Isn't that what you want?"

Tashigi still held Wadou Ichimonji to Zoro's neck. " I could ask you the same thing, Roronoa Zoro." Slowly Tashigi dropped her arms to her sides the Wadou Ichimonji still in her right hand. " First in Logue Town, then in Alabaster, and now here. I know you could have killed me, but you didn't. You didn't even try to fight me."

Zoro glanced at Tashigi for a moment. Noticing that she was looking at the floor and not at him gave Zoro a slight feeling of relief. Than Tashigi began to speak again.

Her voice was angry, "When we first met you deceived me! Then told me how you hated me! And yet," her tone began to soften, " I still respect you… even now." With that Tashigi sheathed Wadou Ichimonji.

She put her back to Zoro and laid the katana to its original resting place in the corner. The dark haired girl admired the trio that lay with Shigure before turning to the sound of Zoro's deep voice.

"Your face."

Tashigi looked over her shoulder at him. He still was staring out the window. All this time he had not made eye contact with her. Tashigi was still puzzled by his statement. "My face?"

"It's not you I hate. It's …your face." Zoro brought himself to look at the girl that stood eight centimeters shorter than him.

Turning to face Zoro, Tashigi was still confused at the man's hatred of her appearance. Unexpectedly Zoro raised a hand to Tashigi's face. The marine girl was startled and flinched, bumping her head in to the wall. Not having anywhere to go Tashigi let the green haired samurai make contact with her face.

Zoro placed his hand with an open palm to her cheek. His thumb caressed the cheek just below the eye as his other fingers glided to the side of her face and disappeared into her hair.

Tashigi was surprised. She had felt Zoro's rough touch before and half expected this hand to be as course as sandpaper, but it was completely different. His hand moved gently along her face making her want to feel more of this sensation.

"You look so much like someone I knew." His hand slid the palm covering her eyes, and fingers slipping to the roots of the Marine's hair. Zoro's hand was now covering Tashigi's entire face as if trying to keep it from reminding him. " She died and I couldn't do anything to prevent it." His hand tightened on the her face. "She was my friend, my rival, and I would do anything to have her back." With that Zoro shoved Tashigi against the wall forcefully. " I hate your face because it reminds me of how useless I was."

Shocked by the impulsive aggression from Zoro, Tashigi placed both her hands over his and gradually moved his hand from her face_. "He doesn't want me to see him like this,"_ she thought as she peered out from under his hand with one eye.

Tashigi released Zoro's hand and let him continue to hold her against the wall. After a short time, Roronoa slid his hand from the girl's face. Navigating the hand down her neck and to her shoulder, Zoro slipped his free hand around Tashigi's waist and pulled her close to him.

At first Tashigi was shocked again at the pirate's actions, and tried to fight him off but he was too strong. Each time she would struggle he would tighten his grip on her, like a boa constrictor and its prey.

Soon enough Tashigi was held securely in the arms of Roronoa Zoro. She felt awkward at their closeness that caused her face to turn red. Zoro cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head upward to face him. Tashigi looked at Roronoa's face. His features were softer than she ever remembered seeing them.

He leaned down closing his eyes. Tashigi did the same placing herself on tiptoes, head tilted at the perfect angle.

A grumble came from Zoro just before they met, "Kuina" He said just under a whisper.

Eyes still shut, Tashigi winced at that name as if she had been stabbed or shot. Her hands that had been balled on her chest holding onto her racing heart, now pushed Zoro away from her as she said, "I-I'm not Kuina."

Her voice was almost sad, and Zoro could hear the quiver in her tone. He gradually opened his eyes and looked down at Tashigi. He put up no resistance to her pushing him away. He just let go and moved across the room to the bed.

The two of them held an awkward silence for sometime after.

* * *

A/N: Told you it was a bit ooc. Please forgive me! I just really wanted to have this chapter and i worked extra hard on it. 

sgttashigi

PS. Dont for get to let me know what you all think


	4. Snowy Duel: part four

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update. I am moving to Clearwater, Florida soon. Then i was also trying to write part 5 and 6 of Snowy Duel. I was going to update on 7-19-05 but i left my thumb drive at home. XD My bad.

Well for all of you that have been waiting here is Part 4. Enjoy!

* * *

**Snowy Duel **

**part 4**

* * *

"Are you alright?" Zoro finally asked.

"Me? I'm fine."

"Good."

They kept their answers short for the time, not knowing what the other was thinking. Finally Zoro spoke up again. " I had a heck of I time carrying you back. And then getting you into some dry clothes. I would have rather dealt with an infant."

Tashigi was sitting on a stool that was located in front of a small burro she was looking in the mirror at Zoro's back as they spoke. " Sorry I didn't mean to be any troub-," the marine cut herself off. " What do you mean 'getting me into some dry clothes'!"

Zoro had been facing the opposite direction of Tashigi. Looking at the wall, which he was grateful for now. His entire body froze under the look she shot him in the mirror. Even though he couldn't see it he sure as hell felt it.

Luckily Zoro was saved by a knock at the door. It was the old man that ran the shop down stairs. Zoro looked up with an expression on his face that said "Thank you God!"

However Tashigi, not being as dumb as some people would like to think, knew she would have to pursue this conversation later. _" If he thinks he can just take the liberties of undressing me! Well he's got another thing coming."_

"Good morning Old Man," Zoro smiled with thanks.

"Mornin' lad." The elderly shopkeeper took a step into the room.

Tashigi gave a nervous smile and nodded to the shopkeeper. He then nodded in return.

"How are you today?" The old man asked walking towards Tashigi to get a better look at her.

Tashigi reddened at the thoughts of everything that had gone on since she had woken up. She didn't even notice that the old man had gotten close to her face and was inspecting her. She snapped back to attention when the man touched the sides of her throat with his fingertips.

"Does this hurt?"

"Huh? Uh no."

"Good." He smiled.

" So is she going to be ok soon Old Man?" Zoro asked leaning shirtless in the doorway.

"Call me Artty." The man grinded at Zoro then turned his attention back to Tashigi. " She will be fine, but I recommend she rest a bit more before venturing off again. You did spend quite sometime in the cold while you were wet missy."

"Thanks…. Artty," Zoro replied feeling out the geezer's name.

" And your Roronoa Zoro," Artty said pulling a wanted poster out of his back pocket. "And you are Miss… well I cant say I know you."

The Marine stood from her stool and spoke, "Sergeant Major Tashigi of the Marine Armada."

The sound of a chuckle came from Artty once Tashigi finished. Both looked at him with confused expressions.

"It is funny Zoro. That your girlfriend is a Marine and a Sergeant no less, "He continued to laugh.

Both turned red in the face at Artty's comment and in unison said,

"She is not my girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

Artty continued to laugh at the two as they exchanged glances.

"_Does she hate me that much?"_

"_Does he hate me that much?"_

They were grateful that the other couldn't read their thoughts.

"You two remind me of myself when I was younger." The shopkeeper said as he started towards the door.

Zoro moved aside from where he had been standing to let Artty pass. " Zoro would you help me in the shop today? I have a lot of lifting to do and my old bones can't handle it all that well anymore."

"Uh- Yeah sure."

" Great. I will expect you downstairs in five minutes."

Zoro nodded.

After the old man left Zoro grabbed his long sleeve shirt off the back of the door and slid it on over his head not bothering to tuck it in. He turned to leave the room but not before glancing over at Tashigi who was still standing.

"You should lay down and rest," was all he said as he exited the room.

Tashigi scoffed at the idea of taking "orders" from a pirate. _"Well it wouldn't taking orders,"_ She told herself. _"I am simply concerned for my own health." _With that she made her way back to the queen size bed. She laid herself down and pulled the covers up to her ears. Allowing herself to slowly drift back to sleep.

* * *

**Note to readers:**

sylenis:Thanks for waiting. How did you like it?

Illusion Of A Lunatic: Silly i have much more to write it can be over XD

Evil-Weevil: Trust me there is lost more to continue.

**A/N:** Ok guys just keep telling me what you think ok? Hopfully i am writing all the characters accuratly. Let me know. Also i'm sorry for adding in my original character, Artty. I kow i really dont like it when Others add original characters to their story, so i feel kinda bad doing it myself. However i promise he and another are there only to move the plot along.


	5. Snowy Duel: part five

**Author's Note to the Readers**: I'm _very_ sorry it took so long to update. I have moved from Orlando to Clearwater and been busy with two soon to be three new jobs. However now that I am able to I _will _be updating as much as I can. Thank you all for reading and being so patient with me.

* * *

Downstairs:

Zoro came to the base of the staircase, and looked to his left then right for the direction Old Artty had gone.

"This way," said Artty as he popped his head around a corner to get Zoro's attention as he entered the main shop.

The samurai went to the old man. The shop was very clean and orderly. Zoro looked about a bit more than he had done the previous day.

"_For such a small village he keeps a good supply of almost everything anyone living in Winderkil could ever need_," he noted to himself.

"Need something to drink Lad?" Artty asked taking a pot of freshly brewed hot tea off the brewer that sat on a shelf behind the register in the store.

Artty had already made up two mugs but they were only half full when he took a bottle of the top shelf just above the one the brewer sat on. He then added the contents of that bottle in with the tea and mixed it with a spoon.

Handing the cup to Zoro, Artty could tell that the boy was wondering what had been added to the early morning tea.

While Zoro stared at the cup Artty turned the bottle so that the label was facing Zoro. The label read: Rum.

"This is my kind of tea," he joked raising the mug to his mouth.

The Artty laughed at the younger man's comment.

"Where did a nice old guy like you learn to make your tea this way?"

"Same way I learned to respect pirates," He smiled over the rim of his mug. " My wife."

"Your married?" Zoro arched an eyebrow in somewhat disbelief.

Artty place his cup down on the counter, "Well I was until she died."

"Oh, I'm sor-"

With a smile he cut off Zoro's words, "Don't be. She was a great pirate captain. It was funny I was the last one I thought she would even be interested in."

"Why's that old man?"

"Because back in my green days I was nothing but a goody-good. Hard to believe right?"

"It is. So what do I need to start moving anything?" Zoro ask changing the subject. He putt down his empty mug and looked about the shop with his eyes.

" Nothing."

He turned his gaze back to Artty, " But you said-"

"I know. I lied." He just shrugged. "I figure that girl needs rest."

" In that case I'm leaving."

"No your not," Artty shot back. " There is a blizzard on the way. You will probably be here for another couple of days. Besides I will still need your help around here."

He couldn't fight with the fact that a storm was coming. Zoro knew if he left now he would probably get lost in the blizzard and that would just plan suck. Looking at the old man Zoro sighed, " Alright what do you want?"

Artty assigned Zoro a task list of things to do most of it was simple. Dust around the shop, mop, and prepare for the blizzard.

Artty went to the Kitchen and started making what would be dinner for that evening.

Starting with the mopping, Zoro set to work incorporating his three-sword style into the chore. As for the dusting it made him sneeze. It was as if Artty just waited for visitors to clean the shop for him. Finally Zoro got around to prepping the shop for the blizzard.

Once done with all the labor he had been given Zoro returned to see Artty who was stirring a large pot of stew.

"Ah, Zoro. I have a favor to ask of you. Could you go into the shop and get me a container of basil?"

Zoro didn't even really know what basil was, but he did know Sanji used it for cooking. He thought about the crew as he walked towards the shop again._"This is a job the dumb cook would enjoy."_ He said inwardly.

"It's in the third row," The old man called to him.

After retrieving the basil, the green haired youth took a seat watching Artty tend to the stew. Then he had a care to ask.

"I noticed earlier today that you have a rather large store for such a small village."

"Its one's own choice how big their home and workplace are lad."

"No what I mean is why have a store here? And why have so much stuff?" Zoro shrugged. "_Why do I even care about asking this old guy all these questions?"_

The old man smiled at the boy as he covered the boiling stew with glass pot lid. "Well I told you before my wife was a pirate captain right?"

"Yeah."

"Well she was captain of the Winderkil pirates, one of the few land and sea crews. A bit of a Surf-n-Turf deal I guess," he laughed. "She would take her crew attack merchant ships then bring the goods back to Winderkil and distribute them to the villagers." Artty had a gleam in his eyes as he spoke so fondly of his wife. "She had a great reward on her head, 50,000,000 Ballie. Back then that as a lot of money. Now a days that's equal to nearly 65,000,000 Ballie." Artty grinned.

Turning his attention back to the pot on the stove, Artty grinned again. "Soups on," he said cheerfully.

* * *

Author's Note: There is a lot more to come stay posted


	6. Snowy Duel: part six

**To the Readers!**

**

* * *

ShadowVixen Glad you like it!**

**OverChasm** I love Tashigi too! There just isn't enough Fan Fiction with her and Zoro**.  
**

**Nazura:** I'm glad you want me to right more. It makes me feel good about what I am doing with the Characters

**Lex: **Yay an update!

******Slipknot:** Thank you for the Review I'm very glad you enjoy the plot. I'm also happy to know that you like Artty I plan on using him to move the plot a bit more.

**Katieeeeee:** Wow really I'm glad to hear you were so into the Fic!

**Concetta** Thank you for the tips. I had writer's block so I got a tad sloppy.

**sylenis**: Thanks for your opinion on Artty. I hope he doesn't become to annoying. XD

* * *

**Snowy Duel:**

**part six**

* * *

Tashigi was awoken by the smell of stew. The sent had floated to the room from the kitchen down stairs. The marine girl sat up to allow herself to take in more of the mouth-watering aroma when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Quickly she laid down again and pretend to be sleeping. 

The door opened and Zoro steeped into the room with a trey. On the trey was a bowl of hot beef stew and a cup of warm tea. (Not the tea Artty and he had been drinking.) He walked to the nightstand and looked down at the marine girl.

"Come, come no need to fake," he said with the sound of annoyance.

Tashigi popped open one eye then the other to look up at Zoro. She didn't say anything at first. Then she looked over at the trey. " That smells wonderful," Tashigi said putting an uneasy smile on her face.

The green haired man just shrugged. "Whatever, Artty just told me to bring it up to you." With that Zoro placed the trey on to Tashigi's lap.

The marine sergeant was hesitant at first. Slowly she began to eat the stew spoonful by spoonful. Then she remembered it had been over 24 hours since she had last eaten. On that note Tashigi began to shovel the hot liquid in to her mouth.

" Slow down or you will get a stomach ache," Zoro grunted.

"_Oh my god_! _Was he watching me eat_?" Tashigi put down the spoon and pushed the trey off her lap. "Where are my things?"

Puzzled the samurai raised an eyebrow," In the bathroom." He pointed with his thumb over this shoulder to an open wooden door. "Why?"

"I'm leaving." Tashigi said throwing her legs over the side of the bed. She went to stand but was brought to a halt when she felt two firm hands grasp her shoulders.

"I don't think so, " Zoro's eyes were intense as her gaze met his.

Quickly Tashigi glared at Zoro, placing her hands over his. She tried to pry his hands from her, but Zoro had kept her down quite forcefully.

At that moment Artty entered the room. He raised one of his old furry eyebrows at the scene had interrupted. "Oh my! What do we have here?" He said letting his upper lip curve into a half smile.

Zoro shot a look at the old man then tore his hands from Tashigi's shoulders and stormed out of the room. He went down stairs and muttered to himself. "I'm not dealing with the two of them in the same room." In all honesty Zoro had a difficult time trying to stare Tashigi down "_Stupid look-a-like_." He cursed inwardly.

Back in room Tashigi had glared at Zoro as he walked out. Her gaze then shifted to Artty.

"Sir if-"

Artty," He interrupted.

Tashigi puzzled for a moment.

"Artty Arrows," He smiled pulling up a stool to the side of the bed and sitting down next to the marine.

"Oh!" She said in understanding, "Well, Mr. Arrows if-"

"Just call me Artty." He corrected her again.

"Artty, if you knew Roronoa was a wanted criminal, why did you let him into your shop? Were you not worried for your sake, or for other people in the town?" She had been recalling when Artty had pulled Zoro's wanted poster out from his pocket.

The old man smiled, Tashigi half knew he would. " Well missy, you see I find it easy to come by wanted posters. Being a former marine and all."

"You're a marine?"

"Former. You see I know that a pirate with out a crew will rarely take on an entire village, even one this small."

" No disrespect sir, but you must not have heard about Roronoa's past offences."

" No I have. I just choose to have a little more faith in people. Something you may want to try. That boy did save your life Sergeant."

Tashigi felt herself cut in half from Artty's comment. She looked down at her hands that sat in her lap._ "Faith?"_ She thought_, "How can I have faith in him?" _She toyed with her fingers nervously.

Artty continued to talk, not noticing Tashigi in the bed looking so dejected with herself. "Besides you and him are going to be sharing this room until that blizzard is over."

Snapping from her thoughts Tashigi jerked her head to look Artty dead in the face, "I don't have time to wait for a blizzard to pass! I need to get back to Smoker and the others." The marine girl swung her legs back over the side of the bed in order to stand. She had made her way to the restroom where she found her clothes dry and hanging over the shower rod. She quickly dressed then made her way to the room's exit.

Artty just continued to sit on his stool and watch as the marine headed for the door.

Zoro had seated himself at the bottom of the staircase as Tashigi came down. She arched a brow at him, " What are you doing Roronoa?"

He could have just let her pass easily but why would he do something like that?

"Why should I have to answer to you?" His voice sounded almost childish.

"You don't. Not like I care," Tashigi sounded just as infantile as he did.

Zoro shrugged.

Tashigi's eyes narrowed and shoot the coldest stare imaginable at Zoro. He in turn ignored her look and spoke in an flat even tone, "Nice to see you ok. But if I cant leave neither can you."

"He's very persuasive." Artty said coming out from the room's door way.

Tashigi looked over her shoulder at Artty," You, of all people, should realize that I need to get back to my crew!"

"And how do you think I feel?" Her attention went back to Zoro, " It not like I want to be here either."

Tashigi frowned inwardly. She wasn't the only one who didn't want to be stuck in an old store during a blizzard. Without a word she turned and went back to the room. Zoro watched out of the corner of his eye as the Navy haired girl disappeared through the doorway just passed Artty.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what do you all think? Enjoying? I plan on exploring Tashigi's and Zoro's Relationship more in the next few chapters. I am also Writing another TxZ based Fan fiction. Maybe you guys would like to read that too! Ok until next time R and R. It makes me write and update faster 


	7. Snowy Duel:part seven

**To the Readers:**

Kenny XP: Thanks for the Review… it took me almost 20 minutes to read XD

sylenis: I don't even know when the blizzard will end lol

Nazura: I very happy you want me to continue with this story. Contact me about the magazine by AIM- SgtTashigi

lou gregorio: I know Zoro was never married. But my Character Artty was

Nami081205: Hope this is enough ZoShigi to hold you over until chapter 8 is up lol

Slipknot: You are right about Tashigi. She is very ungrateful. XD and my other story you can find by clicking on my name then it should link you to my stories page

ShadowVixen: Glad you enjoyed it

**A/N:** Remember that "_Italic_" is what takes place in some one's head.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece is not mine, But Artty is! 3

* * *

**Snowy Duel: part seven

* * *

Once in the room Tashigi wanted to take her mind off everything until the morning. She was able to find a book and read, waiting for sleep to take her. **

Tashigi felt something creeping on the bed. She let her eyes flutter open in order to find out what it was. That's when she saw Zoro above her, supporting his weight on his arms on either side of her. "Zoro what are you-"

Zoro leaned down to the marine's ear, "You want to fight me?" His breath was warm against her skin as he spoke such harsh sounding words. When the green haired man backed away Tashigi nodded in response.

In an instant a strong gust of wind came a crossed the room making the bed vanish into dust. Tashigi shielded herself by crossing her arms over her head. When she moved her arms away from her face she found Shigure in her left hand still in cased in its saya. About 30feet away from her was Zoro standing with his three legendary swords at his hip.

Swiftly he drew two and came running at Tashigi, who with out hesitation unsheathed her sword. All three swords met sending sparks flying in to the air. Zoro was applying a great deal of pressure to the Marine's dueling weapon of choice.

With a smile Zoro leaned his weight into the lock between their weapons. Then he saw an opening! Quickly Zoro moved his face close to hers and said in his deep voice, "You are different."

With that he kissed her forehead.

Tashigi awoke to the sound of footsteps along the wooden floor. She sat up in bed and saw Zoro walking to the corner of the room. He was putting Wadou there.

Tashigi bit her lip and debated whether or not she would speak to the Pirate. Finally a broken speech came to her, "G-good morning."

"Uh… Hi," Zoro looked over his shoulder at the girl on the bed.

It became silent again. Zoro walked to the opposite side of the room where the bathroom was.

Tashigi felt bad about the previous day and wanted to continue to try having a conversation with the swordsman, even though she was a tad bit embarrassed about her dream. "I uh- didn't hear you come in last night."

Zoro had stepped into the doorway of the bathroom and removed is shirt. "That's because I didn't sleep."

"Oh? What were you…" Tashigi's question trailed off when she realized that Zoro was standing in the doorway shirtless revealing his perfectly built chest and stomach. Her face started to tint with blush. Even his scar seemed perfect, running from Zoro's left shoulder to his lower right side.

"I was training all night. I figured that…" Zoro interrupted himself when he noticed Tashigi's face growing red, "Are you ok?" He asked walking over to the bed and placing his hand on her forehead.

Tashigi recalled the end of her dream and her blushing cheeks grew brighter.

"Did your fever come back? Your face is all red." Zoro wasn't a doctor, but he pick up a few tips from a certain blue nosed reindeer.

Tashigi swatted Zoro's hand from her forehead. "Umm... no I'm fine. Honest," a nervous smile crept a crossed her face.

Taking a step back from the marine Zoro arched an eyebrow. "Ok then," he then returned to the bathroom leaving Tashigi sitting alone in the room. Closing the door connecting the two rooms he turned on the shower.

"_I wonder what his chest feels like_," Tashigi imagined what it must feel like with another's heart beet just below her hand. " _Omigod!_" She scolded herself, "_How can I be thinking of that? It's so… unnatural!_"

Trying to get the image of Zoro's bare chest out of her head Tashigi passed the floor a few times over until she felt it would be wise for her to leave the room and find something else to occupy her time, but first she had to get dressed.

Luckily either Artty or Zoro had flooded her clothes and placed them on the mirrored nightstand. "_It must have been Artty_," She thought. Tashigi happily went over and started to change clothes.

As Tashigi pulled the long sleeved nightshirt over her head the sound of a door opening could be heard. And not just any door! That's right of all things it was the bathroom door. Zoro stepped out of the bathroom steam floating out of the room as he emerged.

He was wearing a pair of black waders with the fly button undone and his towel draped over his shoulders. Sadly for Tashigi she was wearing only a pair of white panties with a tiny blue ribbon on the front waistband. The nightshirt was on the floor and the only ting she could do for cover was grab he folded shirt from the dresser and cover what she could.

Both screamed. Artty, who was down stairs, heard the frantic yelling but decided it best to stay where he was and enjoy a warm cup of tea.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tashigi shouted, blushing head to toe.

"I'M DONE WITH MY SHOWER!" Zoro replied trying to avert his eyes.

"YOU PERVERT!"

"WHAT! I am not! You're the one standing there naked!" He turned his head back to face her trying to make a point,

" Jerk," Tashigi started to charge Zoro. She wanted to knock him out just long enough for her to finish changing. " You probably planned this whole thing out!"

"WHAT!" Angrily Zoro grabbed Tashigi's wrist to the hand that wasn't holding her shirt over her top half. "Don't act like your all that special! You don't have anything that I haven't seen. And that's only because I SAVED YOUR LIFE!"

With each word Zoro drew the marine girl closer to him in anger, until she was trying to pry herself away from him with her hand on his…. chest.

"That's what it feels like…" Tashigi's voice trailed off, becoming by far softer and calm than it had ever been with Zoro before.

"What?"

The navy haired girl's face deepened in its red color. Zoro felt like he had just done something wrong. Something very wrong. He released her wrist and dropped his hand to his side. He waited for Tashigi to hit him, or scream, or something. But she didn't. The young girl just kept her hand upon Zoro's chest. Feeling the heart beat of a warrior.

* * *

**A/N:** Well! What do you think! Wanna read more? I feel so evil right now leaving this chapter like this. LOL 


	8. Snowy Duel: part eight

**Note to Readers**: Sorry it took so long I am having massive writers block XD

**Disclaimer:** Oda I 3 your creation that is One Piece! (Aka: I love One Piece, it is not mine) But keep your hands off Artty! XD

* * *

**_Snowy Duel: part eight_**

"What are you doing?"

A deep voice caught Tashigi's attention. She looked up and ended up staring Zoro right in the face.

Quickly the marine girl snapped her hand away from its place on Zoro's chest. Tashigi took a step back and stuttered, "N-nothing."

The green haired man took a step closer, "Really?"

"I umm uh," suddenly the marine girl tripped over her feet and fell to the floor just in front of Zoro. She still had herself covered holding her shirt to her chest.

At first Zoro wanted to laugh at the girl, but once the realization came to him that she was almost completely nude, Zoro, ignored his childish side and began to try and control his masculine side.

In fact there was nothing he could do to keep himself from at least getting a good look at the girl's body as she sat on the floor trying to cover herself. Zoro didn't see much due to Tashigi clutching her shirt so close, but he did see the flesh just under the arm where the breast curves to the rib cage. " _She looks so soft. I wonder… NO!_" Zoro snapped his mind from what it was thinking. "_Don't be an ass! Maybe I could touch that too?_"

It was too much Zoro didn't want to fight with the Marine and himself. " I'm Leaving," He told the girl as he stormed out of the room and down the stairs.

Once out of the room Zoro slammed the door behind him. He then headed down stairs to find a place to rest and take his mind off… well things. He made his way to the kitchen area and got a glass of water.

He took a swig and tried to think of something, anything but the half naked girl just upstairs. But the more he tried to overthrow his train of thought the more his mind came back to the image of a nude Tashigi would appear in his head.

That wasn't the first time he saw her nude. He thought back to when they arrived at Artty's shop after their short duel. He had seen her nude then so why was now such a big annoyance. _" Maybe it was because she was past out and couldn't speak. She just seems to annoy me whenever we are around one another. I mean I could have done something to her then if I was that much of a-"_ Zoro's face began to redden at the idea that he could have done "things" to the marine girl. Even more annoyed at himself now, Zoro, extended his arm above his head and dumped the glass of cold water over himself.

At that moment Artty came around the corner. He was quick to notice the spilled liquid running from Zoro's face to the floor. " Hope you plan on cleaning that up…"

It seemed that this would be a good time for Artty to school Zoro in "The Ways Of Women."

Upstairs Tashigi was starting to feel bad about what had happened, but not completely. She looked at her hand that was on his chest, it was still warm, and she swore she could still feel his heart beat. She then looked at her pile of clothes that she had knocked on to the floor. The marine took each article of clothing and dressed herself. "_I guess I over reacted a bit. I should say something to him_."

She finished tying her shoes and went downstairs where she over heard Artty, who was in the midst of his "man to man" moment with the young samurai. "And that is how babies are made."

Zoro lifted an eye brow, " Thanks, but I already knew that."

Pulling her hand over her mouth Tashigi let out a slight giggle. Both Zoro and Artty turned to see the navy haired girl standing in the doorway.

"Feeling better?" Artty asked with a smile.

"Yes, thank you."

As the all stood in the kitchen they could hear a howling wind whipping through the town. It caused the old building to creek.

"Will here it comes," Artty said in a chirpy voice.


	9. Snowy Duel: part nine

**Disclaimer:** One Piece and it's characters are not mine. However Artty is mine! So HA!

**Author's note:** Thank you all for continuing to read my story! It makes me really happy to know you all look forward to the updates. If you wish to talk to me about the story or any old thing just send me an AIM, or e-mail me.

* * *

**Snowy Duel****_: part nine_**

**_

* * *

_**

As the blizzard started the three looked at each other. Finally Tashigi spoke up, " Well what should we all do until its over?"

"We have enough food, and supplies to get us through. So why not get in to the sprits," Artty joked as he pulled out a few bottles of assorted alcoholic beverages.

Zoro smiled at the old man and went to help by getting glasses for the trio. "Once again you say something I can agree with."

Tashigi watched as the two men rummaged through the cabinets. They gathered every bottle they could find.

"Sh-should we all be doing this?"

At the same time Artty and Zoro looked at the marine girl. They puzzled at her then with a lifted eyebrow Artty asked, " I don't see why not?"

The marine had no rebuttal to offer them and just stood there silently in the kitchen staring at the two. Once they realized she had nothing more to say they finished gathering their "supplies" for drinking and went to the living room area.

Zoro and Artty sat beside each other on the sofa. Tashigi fallowed the two and sat in a chair that was a t a 90degree angle to the couch. Artty placed the bottles along the coffee table as Zoro placed a glass in front of each of them, including Tashigi.

"I don't think I'll be needing that," she scoffed at Zoro.

"Well then let it sit there."

The marine and samurai locked eyes and gave each other a glare.

Artty pored all three glasses full of a rich amber colored beverage. He lifted his glass to them, "Cheers!"

Tashigi crossed her arms over her chest, as she did so a line formed between her breast that could be seen do to the fact her top two buttons were undone. Zoro's eyes shifted to this line.

His thoughts wavered again to Tashigi being naked and underneath him. The green haired youth cursed himself as he realized he was thinking. Swiftly he lifted his glass to his lips and downed the strong liquor.

Artty laughed drawing Zoro's attention for his own thoughts, "That's how to do it Lad!" Quickly the old man gulped down his glass and refilled both his and Zoro's as Tashigi sat with the same untouched glass.

An hour had passed and both men were starting to slur their speech as they told each other of their adventures on the high seas.

Tashigi shook her head at the two. "Men," she scoffed.

Artty perked up and looked at the girl, "Aw -Shigi wha's dat 'posta mean?" The old shopkeepers cheeks were read from his drunkenness.

Then Zoro joined in commenting, "Sh praw-ly can't 'old 'er liquor."

"What's that?"

"I sa-"

"I heard you! You drunken pirate, I'll show you." With that Tashigi picked up her glass and downed it like it was nothing. Then held it out to Artty and Zoro. "Give me another!" She watched as Artty went to pour more in to the glass, but became impatient and took the bottle, "Your taking to long sir."

In the past Hour Zoro and Artty managed to clean out three bottles together, Tashigi downed one in three minutes!

Another few hours past and they had all slowed down on their intake of alcohol. Artty's eyes were half shut when he finally spoke up, " I shink I em dun fur t'nite."

The old man stood and grasped the back of the couch, felt his way over to the wall and used it to guide him self to the staircase.

"Ya gonna be 'k ol' man?" Zoro called after him.

"Jus' fine," he called back as he used the railing to keep his balance.

Zoro had grown sluggish from all their drinking and turned to see how Tashigi was holding up. There the navy haired girl sat eyes shut, still holding a bottle to her lips. Zoro leaned his tan (still shirtless) body over the arm of the couch and poked Tashigi's face with his index finger. "'Ey….'ey, we need ta go up stairs," he said watching her slowly open her eyes.

"Wha-? 'Elp mah up 'k?" She asked the pirate as she reached out her arms.

Zoro stood and took first the bottle form the girl and then her arms to help her stand. They walked up the staircase together and into the room Artty had them sharing. Clearing his trout, Zoro made an offhanded comment as the two entered the room and closed the door, "This is nice."

"Huh?"

"We're not fighting. I kinda like it." He gave an uneasy smile and feared that the marine girl would call him a pervert, or something.

But what she said shocked him more than he would know.

"Me too," she agreed.

Zoro stood with his mouth a jar. _"Did she really say that? It can't be! It must be the alcohol! Yeah that's it!_"

Zoro was brought back from his thoughts when he felt to thin arms wrap around his waist, an a meek sounding voice say…

"Hold me, Roronoa."

**

* * *

A/N:** Same old, same old! Review! Let me know what you think. _Hint_: a way to get me to write more is to Review and send me fan art LOL 

_**Aim:**_ SgtTashigi

_**E-mail**_: rosekitten84


	10. Snowy Duel: part ten

Disclaimer: I love One Piece, but I do not own it! Only Artty is my original character!

Note to readers:

_DeepThoughtsX-_ thanks for the kind words!

_Black Fox_- Hope you enjoy reading all the following chapters.

_NinjaensOffer_- Wow Denmark! That's super cool! I'm glad you and your friend like my story, however I hope she is giving me credit if she is pulling a Mary Sue! Not so sound mean, but it is my story that I have taken the time to come up with. I wrote this as a Tashigi x Zoro, because I among other really do enjoy the couple. (Even if it is a long shot)

_TheOptimisticPessimist_- Thanks for the offer, but I have just been busy with tones of stuff. I'm moving again, so, and I was working retail all the winter holiday season XD

_Saico_- Trust me I wanna build more physical relationship between the two, but im trying to think of the right place to do it so I can keep them in character.

_Dutchbunny_- I was born evil!

_Vash Erikes_- Thanks!

_prettysailorsaturn_, _Slipknot555_- Im updating the story right about ……….**NOW**!

* * *

**Snowy Duel**

**_Part Ten_**

* * *

The girl nuzzled her redden face into Zoro's bare chest. He didn't know what to do at first he panicked and wanted to call Artty for help to get Tashigi off of him. But at the same time he…

Before he knew it Zoro had his tan arms around the girl's body. She seemed to fit perfectly there. He heard her muffled voice against his chest.

"What was that?" He asked, due to missing her words.

"Hold me. I think I might fall…," her voice trailed off as he knees gave out and she slumped in Zoro's arms.

"_Stupid,"_ he told himself. _"Like she would ever mean that any other way for me."_ Zoro lifted the marine girl off her feet and laid her down on the bed in their room.

After tucking her under the covers the navy haired girl's eyes opened slightly. " I don't get you…" She mumbled and tried to speak as if she was coherent, thought her voice sounded more tired than anything. " You are an odd person Roronoa Zoro. It us hard to think of you as a pirate sometimes."

"We'll talk in the morning," he told her making sure she was comfortable. Zoro went to leave the girl and go sleep on the floor when he felt a tug on his bare wrist. " What is it?"

"Don't go to far ok?"

"I wont. I'll be just on the other side of the room."

Tashigi shook her head lazily, "To far."

"Well where the hell do you think I should sleep then-" Zoro felt the grip on his wrist tighten.

"Stay with me." Zoro was shocked at the marine's drowsy words, "When you're around I feel safe. You keep," She interrupted herself with a yawn and slipped back in to the silence of sleep.

Zoro nodded and sat on the bed. He looked at Tashigi's face for sometime, before he was ready to go to sleep himself. He stared at her features, _"She isn't all like Kuina."_ He told himself as he removed her glasses.

The next morning Tashigi felt a rhythmic rising and falling under her arms. Slowly she allowed her eyes to flutter open and once again she awoke to the sight of Roronoa Zoro sleeping beside her. Her left arm was laying just over his rib cage, which was the cause of the rising and falling her arm had felt.

Not long after sitting up in bed, Tashigi noticed the smell of bacon and eggs coming from down stairs. Tashigi's stomach made a grumbling noise. She felt it was the best time to leave and investigate the mouthwatering aroma.

Leaving the sleeping Roronoa, Tashigi went down stairs to the kitchen. There she saw Artty cooking what was obviously breakfast. Hearing her foot steeps as she entered the kitchen Artty Turned to greet the girl.

"Good morning!" He said brightly, "Sleep well?"

The navy haired girl smiled and nodded to the old man's question. "It smells good," she commented as she took a whiff of the kitchen once again.

"Indeed," was all Artty replied with?

"I guess I should get Zoro?"

Tashigi started to leave to retrieve the sleeping samurai, when she was stopped by the old man's voice. "Wait on that just a moment."

She did know what Artty stopped her for. Didn't he want Zoro to eat?

Artty turned off the stove, and finished placing the food on to plates before he continued speaking to his guest.

The old man started by clearing his throat, " When I was a lad and fresh in the Marines, I was set to bring the world to complete order and justice. I was great," He laughed. " I would arrest nearly three or four individual pirates and criminals a week! Needless to say I moved up in the ranks quite quickly."

"Amazing!" Tashigi started to stare at Artty as an idol.

"Everything was going fine until I met the woman of my dreams. She was quite spunky," he chuckled remembering her. " She was really tough to get around being that I was a high ranking officer in the marines, and she was well…"

"'Spunky'," She asked with a smile.

"Indeed!"

* * *

A/N: So there you have it! More to come. I will try to stay on top of things a bit more! Thanks for reading! 3 

If you would liek to reach me...

AIM: sgttashigi LJ: sgttashigi Mail: rosekitten84 hotmail .com


	11. Snowy Duel: part eleven

_**Note to readers**_: Sorry I have taken so long to update. I have been working way too much, and moving in to a new apartment. Another factor adding to my lack of writing is World of Warcraft! OMG that game is like crack!

Thank you everyone for waiting !

Lady Zoro: LOL I think you are calling it the "best" because there are so few out there

Marina Mihawk: Aw you make me feel awesome!

Black Fox: Thanks so much for the crazed review

xXPantherOfShadowsXx: Wish granted!

Chio-Garu: Thanks for the critique on my work. I'm glad you enjoy it.

kiyora miki: thanks for the positive out look on Artty, and for reviewing my fic first

Happy-mangafan-Denmark: Sorry to be so mean XD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involved with One Piece, but Artty is mine!

* * *

Snowy Duel: part eleven

* * *

Tashigi and Artty laughed as they continued their conversation, then Tashigi looked to Artty. " I can tell there is something you want to tell me. What is it?"

"It's not really something that 'I want to tell you.' It's something you need to hear." Artty's voiced had taken a more serious tone.

Tashigi looked at the old man and raised an eyebrow.

"It's alright to love people you think you shouldn't. Sometimes things end up better that way." Artty smiled at Tashigi. He then pulled out a framed photo from a near by drawer.

The marine girl had turned red at the comment, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing much," he paused looking first at the photo then back to Tashigi. "You know there is probably a reason he didn't let you drown-"

His words where interrupted by Tashigi slamming her hands down on the counter surface. "I-err-um I should go wake up Roronoa." She stood and spun around quickly on the ball f her foot.

Artty knew that he girl was franticly thinking by the way her footsteps pounded on the stairs.

"What does he mean 'Love people?' I don't love anyone! That old man is nutty. I hope I'm not that crazy once I retire-" Tashigi's thoughts where cut off when her body connected with a hulking mass just after the she passed through the door way to the room Zoro and she shared.

The navy haired girl was silent for a moment, as she looked at what, or rather whom she bumped into. " Z-Zoro, you're awake," She said more as an observation than a question.

"Yeah."

He didn't even look at her right then, he just scratch his head and began to head towards the staircase. Suddenly Tashigi kept thinking of what Artty had just told her. '_It's alright to love people you think you shouldn't." _Tashigi reached out her hand, '_Sometimes things end up better that way_.' Wrapping her finders around Zoro's hand she gave a slight tug in order to get his attention.

Feeling the tug on his left hand Zoro turned to the source of the pull. Tashigi's bangs covered her eyes, even her glasses. " What do you need marine girl?"

Poor Tashigi felt so small at this moment, she felt as if she might not be able to ask him the same question she had asked him again. Then she thought she had asked the question before, but what would he say? Why did she care? "_You know there is probably a reason he didn't let you drown-_" What was so important- " What's the real reason," was all she could manage.

The green haired samurai was puzzled at first then, " I told you I don't want to see the same face die twice in my life time."

"That's not it at all, tell me!" Her voice began to rise. Her question was now becoming a demand as she tugged harder at Zoro's hand. The girl looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you bothering me with such things?"

"If it was me do you think I would have saved you," she asked softly this time.

"No."

"I would have," She went back to using her bangs as a shield to keep all of her emotions from showing at once.

"Why?"

Tashigi smiled and looked up at Zoro; she was finally feeling honest with herself, " Because you inspire me. You make be want to be better than I am, to do better for myself. I want someone like you in my life weather it be as a rival or-"

In that moment Tashigi's lips where caught off guard and Zoro had stolen a soft kiss from them. "_She said what I was thinking deep down inside. She knows how I'm feeling._"

"Or a lover?" He watched as Tashigi's face grew read, he could feel his own face tint with a few shades of pink as well.

They both stood in the doorway looking at each other for sometime. Finally Tashigi spoke, "Artty made food. Would you like to go eat?"

"No," Zoro with his hand still linked with the marine girl's walked back in to their room.

* * *

A/N: Have a good time reading? WOW is down for the day until like 5pm est, so i updated XD You can all send a mob to tourch me later LOL 


End file.
